Claptrap
CL4P-TP General Purpose Robots, more commonly known as Claptraps, serve as the stewards of Pandora. They may be found in populated areas or guarding access points between different maps, but are more commonly found in need of repair. Role in Storyline Claptraps are met throughout the storyline, and are used to open the travel points between new areas. They also notify the player when new missions are available, from either bounty boards or NPCs like Scooter. Damaged Claptrap Rescues Despite their friendly nature, Claptraps are typically abused and used as target practice by bandits. Players are alerted of the presence of damaged robots by their moaning and complaining. Talking to the Claptrap triggers a mission to find and return with a Repair Kit. Once the Claptrap is fixed, it may give a Backpack SDU that adds three more slots to the character's backpack. As an additional reward, certain Claptraps will also lead you to hidden chests by unlocking a door or removing a concealing panel. Map Unlocking Claptraps prevent travel between two different areas until proper clearance has been given. For example, Helena Pierce blocks travel to the Salt Flats to prevent citizens from being killed by Baron Flynt. Gameplay wise, this technique is used to corral players into areas of a suitable difficulty level for them, as well as for maximizing game performance. Claptraps grant access to more dangerous maps once certain mission objectives have been completed. While they usually just enable a travel point, a unique Claptrap controls the drawbridges separating the two halves of Rust Commons East. Quotes * "Wow, you're not dead?!" * "Hey, check me out everybody, I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!"(Seems to be a reference to a line spoken by the character Bobby C. from the movie "Saturday Night Fever.") * "Oh my God, I'm leaking! I think I'm leaking. Ahhhh I'm leaking. There's oil everywhere." (damaged) * "I can see through time" (reference to 'the simpsons,' damaged) * "I can see... the code" (reference to the matrix, damaged) * "Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) * "This isn't working!" * "Unce! Unce! I think I lost the beat..but, Unce! Unce! * "Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Ooo, oh check me out. Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Oh, come on get down." * "Yoo hoooooooooo!" * "Ooookay... this is making me nervous... take a deep *gasp* breath--''I can't breatheeeee!'' This is just a recording of someone breathing! It's not real! It's just making me more nervous!" * "I'll lead the way!" * "The box is awaiting your attention." * "I am the best robot, yeah, yeah, yeah I am the best robot, ooo, ooo, here we go!" * "Hey! Over here! I'm over heere!" * "I'm detecting a motor unit malfunction...I can't move! I'm paralysed with fear!" * "Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me..." * "Turn off the optics...they can't see me..." * "Nobody move! I dropped my contact lens!" (Can only be heard from Jakobs Cove Claptrap in Jakobs Cove) * "Hey. Hey. I pooped right where your standing." (Can only be heard from Jakobs Cove Claptrap in Jakobs Cove) * "Still haven't found the Vault?" * "Yeah. Well, HMMMM!" * "I'm over here! * "the traveler will protect me... the traveler will protect me..." * "Phew, that was intense. I'm sure glad I'm not made of tasty flesh like you." (After completeing first Jakobs Cove quest) * " dood doo doo" or "doomy doom doom " either way it seems to sound like gir from invader zim Related Achievements * Fully Loaded Main Menu Claptrap Main Menu Claptrap does variety of things if you have patience to watch them, including: *Michael Jackson's Moonwalk. *Bounce from Left to Right. *Claptrap doing the famous Hamlet pose with a human skull (Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio). *Dragging raider corpse. *Strolling gone bad, with small explosion from Claptrap's backside. *Sneak peak at player from right side of the screen. *Sneak peak at the player from the left side of the screen. *Falling on back. "Oooooohhhhh". *Pops out from left of the screen "I'm over here!" "Over here!" *Windmill and Freeze! *Claptrap can also sneeze! But it spews the claptrap's power cords, resulting in the claptrap running after its cord in a circle. *"Oh come'on let's get down come'on everybody I'm dancin' I'm dancin'!" *Running around in a funny manner with a Mohawk on. *Runs around very fast on fire. "Aaahh! I'm gonna DIE!!!" "Oh, no... Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, NO! OH NO!!" Web Series Prior to the release of the game, Claptrap was featured in a couple short promotional video clips created by Gearbox. These video clips were nothing to promote game play or other characters, just a form of entertainment from the team. A third part of the series has been created, according to chats with Gearbox Developer Nettle, but has yet to be released. Trivia *A second claptrap in Fyrestone can be viewed by jumping on top of the weapons shop, however there is no use in reaching him as it yields nothing besides wasted time and grenades. *The fact that finding all Claptraps gives you a total of 42 inventory slots may be a reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy book series where the answer to life the universe and everything is 42. *The claptraps' actual name designation is CL4P - TP, "but the locals call them claptraps." Which may be a shortened or easier way of saying CL4P-TP which seemingly refers to using numbers as letters. *Claptraps fear bandits as they use them as target practice, as heard by the initial claptrap you follow before letting you in to Fyrestone. *"Claptrap" is an archaic word synonymous with drivel or babble, which is clearly not coincidental, since in-game claptraps ramble on and are rarely not speaking. *You only see the yellow-colored claptrap twice in-game; there is one in Fyrestone and there is the destroyed yellow-colored claptrap in Crimson Fastness (without the glitched yellow claptrap appearing instead of the normal blue one for Rescue Missions.) *In the Claptrap Web Series (see at the bottom of this page) Claptrap will have a blue-ish tint to his eyes unlike in-game where has a cyan-like tint to the eyes instead. *Taylor Kobb has a hacked red-colored claptrap that has stripped down bandit armor plating and the claptrap will also speak like a bandit, leading to some humorous lines. The claptrap is also the gate keeper for the Trash Coast. **Some of the things this claptrap says may be a reference to HK-47, from Bioware's Knights Of The Old Republic Star Wars series. *Claptrap sees everyone with mustaches as seen in the PC Launch Trailer on the 0:26 mark. *At the end of the game a Shock Element Effect appears to transform the Fyrestone claptrap into an 'Interplanetary Ninja Assassin'. *All Claptraps are voiced by David Eddings There appears to be a Claptrap with with a tuxedo instead of normal colors in the new DLC. Category:NPCs Category:Claptrap Locations